poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mata Nui changes Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Gelu's weapons/Learning tips from Ackar
This is how Mata Nui changes Ackar, Kiina, Gresh, and Gelu's weapons and Learning tips from Ackar goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. Bone Hunters look around bonks their heads Kiina: You have all the fun. I get the next two. Ackar: You can have them. Let's move. We need to warn the villages about the Skrall and Bone Hunters uniting. Kiina: And that we got a traitor on the inside. Pear: Hey, so, why pick on Berix? Crash Bandicoot: I think he doesn't have a hobby of stealing. Berix: Collecting, Crash. Mata Nui: Gresh How are you holding up? Gresh: I'm fine, thanks to Berix. Berix: No problem. Gresh: But I could use a new weapon. Skrall shredded my blade. Gelu: Same thing for me. Kiina: Get in line. Berix: I might be able to... Kiina: Don't even think about it. Mata Nui: I am sorry about your weapons, but I must continue my journey. Gresh: What? You're not gonna help us? Mata Nui: I have my own battles to fight. Ackar: Uh, trust me, Mata Nui. I've seen you fight. You're not ready. Stay and I'll teach you everything I know. Sci-Ryan: Hey. You saw me fight as well. And because I'm a Keyblade wielder. If you teach Mata Nui, then have Kiina teach me. hugs Sci-Ryan then lets go of him Ackar: Mata Nui Wait. What you did with the Vorox tail Ryan gave you and Click, could it work with these? Mata Nui: I don't know. This mask gave me new life, but I still don't completely understand its power. I think it only works on things that are, or were, alive. Berix: No problem. Most Glatorian weapons are either made of bone or claw. Sci-Rianna: Collected some, have you mate? Ryan F-Freeman: Well. I guess we could try. Ackar. Give me your sword. does Ryan and Mata Nui: Together, as one mind. Nui puts Ackar's sword near the Mask of Life and it glows. A flash of light happens Sci-Ryan: Wow. Ryan F-Freeman: Here you are, Ackar. From Mata Nui, to you. Ackar his sword back comes out Ackar: Oh! What in...? Mata Nui: Of course! Fire is your elemental power. Sci-Ryan: The Mask of Life have simply reignited it. Looks like you are going to become a great Toa. Ackar: Thank you, friend. his hand on Mata Nui Mata Nui: Strange. I have worn many titles and been called a lot of things. But never friend. Kiina: Me next. our heroes are on the road Gresh: groans Unfair. I score this clawed out new blade, Mata Nui says I got awesome Toa powers, but none of you will let me test them out. Kiina: You mean like this? fires water rock hits the ground Gresh: Oh come on. Just a little test. Ackar: Patience is the first lesson into becoming a great Glatorian. Gelu: Let me see. Kiina. Fire water. fires water then Gelu fires his weapon to freeze the water Gelu: Whoa. Looks like I got this skill on "ice". Sci-Ryan: laughs Kiina: Oh, I think this is pretty great. fires and Ackar blocks and Berix watch Kiina: Guess it's a standoff. wind stops them. We see Gresh Gresh: Ha-Ha. Looks like I can blow you both away. Kiina: Better yet, why not combine them? Ackar: Enough! There's more to winning than fancy weapons. And let me tell you, Mata Nui here isn't the only one who could use a few tips. slaps Beix Berix: Ouch. Ackar: Stop it, both of you, pay attention and you might actually learn something. Like this. swings his sword blocks Ackar's attack Ackar: Learn to read your opponent's next move. Before it happens. sees Click Sci-Ryan: Easy, Click. Don't make Sunset squish you. picks up Click and gives him to Ackar Ackar: Study your opponent's fighting style, find their weakness, than use it against them. Ryan F-Freeman: Ahem. his Keyblade Ackar: If you can. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer